For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-215357 has proposed an optical wiring board including a line side rack body and a device side rack body each of which has termination units in multiple stages. An optical fiber cord on the line side is introduced into each of a plurality of termination units provided in the line side rack body. In the line side rack body, the optical fiber cord introduced into the lower side termination unit is closer to the device side rack body.